


Before THAT Day

by MySweetSui



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Memories, Past, Shinigami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble (I know it should be about 100 words but is 250) about Ronald and his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before THAT Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this character or Kuroshitsuji.  
> Ronald Knox, William T. Spears and the Black Butler's Universe belongs to Yana Toboso.

„ _Christmas Time – mistletoe and wine, children singings christian rhythm...”_ *

Stara, może nawet bardzo stara, świąteczna piosenka. Sam nie wiedział, czemu chodziła mu po głowie, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął nucić. Białe płatki śniegu osiadały na jasnych włosach i ramionach czarnego płaszcza. Minęły ich rozśmiane dzieci. W całym mieście unosił się zapach pieczonego indyka.

Praca w **taki** wieczór była niewdzięczna, nawet kiedy nie wspominało się swojego ziemskiego życia. Pewnie dlatego William zawsze chciał mieć na tych bardziej problematycznych oko tego wieczora, tak jak teraz jego. Nikt nie chciał widzieć łez i smutku w tak magiczny wieczór. Każdy więc próbował migać się od obowiązków na ile tylko dał radę. Nie zawsze się jednak udawało.

Jakiś mały oberwaniec, najwyżej sześcioletni, wpadł mu pod nogi. Podnosząc na dorosłą przeszkodę swoje rozbawione oczy, uśmiechnął się łobuzerko, ukazując szpary po brakujących zębach.

– Pan się nie smuci! – wysmarkał z tym samym szelmowskim uśmiechem, wciskając cukierka w rękę zaskoczonego mężczyzny, po czym pobiegł dalej, goniąc tworzywowego mu, drugiego chłopca.

William spojrzał karcąco na młodszego żniwiarza. Nie musiał nic mówić, by ten poczuł się upomniany, jak uczniak. Wiedział, bardzo dobrze pamiętał, że ma zadanie do wykonania, a spojrzenie i, ogólnie obecność przełożonego, wcale nie ułatwiały mu tego. I ani trochę nie było mu z nią lepiej.

Kiedy potem, tego samego wieczoru, już bez oceniającej obecności szefa, siedział na cmentarzu, wspominając swoje ostatnie święta Bożego Narodzenia, na nagrobku przy cmentarnym płocie, paliła się jedna, jedyna samotna lampka. Jej chybotliwy płomyczek oświetlał wygrawerowany na czarnej płycie bez krzyża napis:

**Ronald Knox**

**1792 – 24.12.1816**

 


End file.
